Toya's Back 1
by caelestis-wolf
Summary: It's about Toya and his friend from America Alice, who he is helping out with some emotional problems. And basically what japan is like in christmas time.


Author's notes: Toya goes to a university in the United States. This isn't a Yukito/Toya pairing. I love them both and find it a waste that their gay. Why do all the good ones have to be gay?!?! Anyway Alice is my own character. I hope they're not OOC and if they are please tell me so I can fix it. I'm not sure if I'm going to make Toya and Alice a couple though. It all depends.

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura is not mine. It belongs to the ladies of Clamp and probably to some other nameless companies which I have yet to know no idea who they are. The only character that belongs to me is Alice.

**Toya's Back**

**I**

It was Saturday and Sakura and Fujitaka were in the house. Sakura was watching TV and Fujitaka grading papers, when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Sakura yelled.

When she opened the door she was shocked to see Toya.

"Onii-chan! I thought you were- what are doing here?!?!" she said as she hugged her dear Onii-chan.

Fujitaka heard Sakura yell Onii-chan and came running to the door.

"Toya!" said Fujitaka hugging him. He looked over Toya's shoulder while hugging him and saw a woman who waved at him when she noticed him staring.

"I see you brought a friend."

"Huh?" said Sakura looking around her brother to see, and said "And woman friend at that."

"Oh, this is Alice. Alice this is my Dad and little sister." said Toya moving to the side so they could see a young foreign woman with long brown curly hair that reached a little above her waist and was in a loose ponytail. She waved at them.

"Hi, I'm Fujitaka, Toya's father," he said in English while stretching out his hand to shake hers.

"Oh, don't worry, I can speak Japanese." She said in heavy accented Japanese while shaking his hand.

"Alice studies languages. Japanese happens to be one of them."

"Onii-chan what are you doing here?" asked Sakura.

"I decided to give you guys a surprise visit. It's Christmas back in the states so I thought why not come back to Japan."

"Why didn't you call us to come pick you up at the airport, and how did you get here?" asked Sakura.

"I didn't want to bother you guys and we rented a care."

"It wouldn't have bothered us." Fujitaka said. "Now let's get your stuff in the house."

They all went outside and started grabbing the suitcases to take them into the house.

"Oh, Sakura don't worry about that suitcase," Alice said with her weird accent.

"Why?" asked Sakura.

"It's mine, and I'm staying at a hotel not too far from here."

"What? Why? Don't tell me Toya didn't offer for you to stay at home with us?" asked Sakura. "Toya what kind of a friend are you?" she said staring at him incredulously.

"What's wrong Sakura?" asked Fujitaka.

"Toya didn't offer for her to stay at home with us."

Fujitaka looked at Toya.

"I did, but she refused."

Now all eyes were on her.

"I didn't want to be a nuisance and since you haven't seen Toya in such a long time, I thought you might want some time alone with him and we were coming by surprise so you didn't have a fair warning that some stranger might be staying at your home. So I thought it would be better if I stayed at a hotel."

"Nonsense, your no stranger, any friend of Toya is a friend of mine. The fact that Toya considers you his friend is enough for me. I trust my Onii-chan and he trusts you. That's enough for me."

Alice just stared at Sakura. She was definitely what her brother described her as and more. She then looked at Fujitaka.

"What she said." He said smiling. "Have you checked into the hotel yet?"

"No, not yet, Toya insisted that we come here first." She said looking at Toya suspiciously. "Now I know why." she whispered under her breath. _'He set me up! I should've known. I always suspected that he was the sneaky type.'_ she thought.

"Well then, it's settled. You'll be staying with us." said Fujitaka grabbing her suitcase and walking into the house.

They don't really give you much of a choice, do they? Reviews, reviews, reviews! Remember, if they're OOC, tell me. Find any grammatical mistakes, review me and tell me. I know it's after Christmas and New Years but I just couldn't get into the spirit until now. Kinda late huh? Oh well, at least I still have three Kings.

Monday, January 03, 2005


End file.
